


When You're Here (Everything Feels Right)

by lavenderlotion



Series: all of you, loves all of me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Trans Allison Argent, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I, uh, normally sleep in just my panties. Is that...is that okay?”Stiles blinked, closed his mouth with a clank of his teeth, then blinked again. “Gee, is it okay if you sleep shirtless? In my bed. With me. Shirtless.” Allison giggled, flushing when Stiles leered at her ridiculously. “Yeah, baby, it’s totally okay if you sleep shirtless.”





	When You're Here (Everything Feels Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Stiles greeted her at his front door with a kiss. Allison smiled into it easily, enjoying the way Stiles’ arm wrapped around the small of her back and made her feel tiny when he tucked her body against his own. The way she had to tip her head back to keep their lips together made her stomach tingle with a pleasant warmth, and she let her oversized purse fall off her arm so she could tangle her fingers into Stiles’ short hair. It probably needed to be buzzed again, but Allison liked it shaggier.

She continued to slide their lips together, losing herself in the kiss as it dragged on. Stiles always kissed her so all-consumingly, drawing her in and filling her up until there was nothing but the way his tongue was twining with her ways or the sharp pressure of his teeth as they dug into her lower lip. She gasped when he sucked on her tongue, and arousal made her belly warm.

He pulled back after long minutes of languid kissing. When Allison managed to flutter her eyes open, Stiles’ were still closed and his cheeks were flushed. He was breathing heavily, his lips red and spit slick. She would never get over how powerful it made her feel to see him like this and know that she was the one who caused it.

“Hello,” Stiles said, his voice a tad deeper than it usually was. A shiver ran down Allison’s spine as heat spread throughout her stomach. The hand not wrapped around Allison’s waist was gripping her hip tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin and holding them together.

“Hey,” she said. She had to bite into her bottom lip to keep in a silly little giggle, but she _felt_ silly.

It was late, late enough that the sun was gone and the moon was shining in the sky. She’d been with Lydia, actually studying and not just using it as an excuse, but when her dad had asked her when she was coming, she’d texted her to tell him she wasn’t. The drive to Stiles’ from Lydia’s wasn’t long, which brought her to where she was now: darting forward for another sweet kiss even as Stiles closed the door behind them.

“Hi,” she said again, and she laughed as she moved past him. They spent a lot of time here, seeing as the Sheriff wasn’t often home and Allison’s dad was _always_ home.

She didn’t bother stopping in the kitchen. She was tired, and it was late enough that it wouldn’t be too weird if they went straight to bed. Allison wanted to get some cuddling in before they went to sleep anyway, and they could always watch something on Stiles’ TV. He trailed after her, close enough that she could feel his heat, and he tangled their left hands together as they made their way up the stairs.

She dropped her bag onto his bed, digging through the mess until she found her little shower bag. Stiles came up and hugged her from behind, and she grinned when she felt him press against her ass. Her own dick was taking an interest, not nearly as hard as Stiles’ was but beginning to stir, and she grinned even as she turned around, pressing their hips together.

“Hand jobs in the shower?” Allison asked, enjoying the way Stiles’ mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes went wide.

“Best. Girlfriend. Ever,” he told her, surging forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

The water was warm against Allison’s back, but Stiles was warmer where he was crowding against her. His erection brushed against the softness of her stomach, and they both gasped. She tilted her head back to meet him for a kiss and moaned when he licked into her mouth. The kisses they shared now were nothing like the fumbling attempts from when they first got together, and Allison felt herself grow hard when he bit into her lower lip and sucked on it.

Arching her back, she pressed their lengths together and groaned when the sensitive head of her cock brushed through his bush of pubic hair, scratching against the thin skin and making her shiver. Stiles’ hand wrapped around her and her hips twitched forward, pressing them together. Stiles’ fingers were _so long_ , and now they wrapped around both of them, pressing their lengths into the tight channel of their fists.

“Oh god,” she groaned, letting her head fall forward as she breathed heavily. Nothing had ever felt as good as Stiles’ hands on her, no matter what it was that they were doing. He nodded, their foreheads brushing, skin sticking together with water.

Breathless, she reached for his soap. The scent was something spicy and masculine that she loved on Stiles but would never want clinging to her own skin, but Allison didn’t care as she fumbled the cap open. It only took a moment to pour some into their hands, the cool gel making them both shiver. It wasn’t the first time that Stiles had gotten her off with his hand, and he knew how to twist his wrist to make it feel best.

Allison kissed him harder, already getting close. She wrapped her hand around them, their hands creating a tight circle for them to fuck into. She ground forward, groaning when he did the same. It was so easy, being together, and even though it had only happened a dozen or so times it felt like they already knew each other so well. After a length of indeterminate time, the pressure that had been building along her spine and heating her belly finally exploded and she came, shaking through her orgasm.

She slumped back against the wall, wrapping both of her hands around Stiles cock and jacking him quickly. He fell against her, breathing against her neck and cupping one of her breasts to thumb over the hard nipple. She whined, distracted, and her hand faltered a second before Stiles was coming, his release being washed away as it splashed against her belly and thighs.

They breathed together until the water began to run cool. Allison didn’t feel like reaching for the knob and instead wrapped her arms around Stiles’ waist in an easy hug. She felt his smile against her neck, and she revelled in how comfortable she felt standing in his arms, completely naked.

“Good?” Stiles asked, like he did every time one or both of them got off.

“Always,” she told him, just like she had since the third time they were together.

They got out a minute later, brushing their teeth next to each other and dripping water onto the mat. She had a toothbrush that she kept tucked away in the bathroom and was surprised that the Sheriff hadn’t found it yet. They used the same towel to dry off, and she wrapped her hair in it when they were both done. When she walked into his bedroom, he was already sliding on a pair of patterned boxers that were decorated with little hearts.

Her purse was still on his bed, and she slid on a pair of panties before hesitating over grabbing a shirt. It was only the second time that she was spending the night, and the first time both of them had worn a full set of pyjamas to bed.

“I, uh, normally sleep in just my panties. Is that...is that okay?” She wasn’t sure if that was normal. She didn’t have a baseline for how a woman was supposed to act, not really, and sometimes things that should mean nothing left her floundering.

Stiles blinked, closed his mouth with a clank of his teeth, then blinked again. “Gee, is it okay if you sleep shirtless? In my bed. With me. Shirtless.” Allison giggled, flushing when Stiles leered at her ridiculously. “Yeah, baby, it’s totally okay if you sleep shirtless.”

“Alright,” Allison put the shirt back into her bag before tossing it onto the floor. Stiles was already crawling into the bed, and he flipped the covers down for her. She slid in beside him, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her flush against him. She pulled off the towel turban and tossed it to the side, shaking her head a little. Stiles tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she felt her cheeks flush at the sweetness of the action.

“I like when you’re here,” he said easily, always so honest with how he felt about her.

“I like being here,” she said, and it was the truth. There was nothing like falling asleep and then waking up with Stiles, and she knew she’d try to make it happen as many times as she could for as long as she could. Allison pressed forward for a kiss, sliding their legs together. His feet were still smooth from the pedicure she’d dragged him too, and she rubbed her toe along his foot.

“Goodnight, baby,” he mumbled against her lips, tugging her as he rolled onto her back. She was pressed into his side, and she moved so she could pillow her head on his chest as she curled around him. She smiled as she closed her eyes, her heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> also: since i’m not following it anyway, i’m thinking of scrapping my posting schedule and switching it over to twice-weekly uploads of whatever. I’ll still try and post a poly fic a month, but I won’t be doing Second Saturday series updates or Wednesday one-shots. 
> 
> thoughts?


End file.
